Perfect Symmetry
by ClowthePinkest
Summary: Death The Kid believes Liz and Patty are the most Symmetrical weapons he'll ever find. But when a small accident introduces him to someone far more Symmetrical he instantly forgets his bonds with the sisters. Will his new partnership flourish, or will it end in nothing but misery?


Chapter One: The New Weapon

Death the Kid walked down the hallway reading a catalogue. He was searching for a new symmetrical painting to replace on Patty accidently broke. Patty leaned forward and looked at Kid.

"Gee Kid, I'm real sorry about the painting," she told him. Kid scowled as he flipped the page.

"I just don't understand these paintings, does no one paint symmetry anymore?! It's all put off to one side. Where's the balance? Where's the beauty?!" he whined. Liz looked over his shoulder at the book.

"Well that's kind of the style right now, there's no helping it. Maybe you should just commission some work or something. It'd probably go better," she muttered. Patty leapt into the air.

"Oh, Oh, I know! All we've got to do is get a piece of paper, put paint on one side and fold it together and squish!" she clapped her hands "It'll be a copy!" Kid shook his head.

"No no no, that's too messy. Besides, paints uncontrollable. It won't cooperate if you do that," he countered. Just then someone turned the corner and crashed into Kid. The book flew into the air, landing behind the trio. Liz looked at the person.

"Hey, watch where you're going! You could have seriously hurt someone!" she snapped. The person sprung to her feet and looked at Liz. She got all nervous.

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to! I should have watched where I'm going, I'm sorry. Can I help you up?" she asked Kid offering two hands to him. Kid look up to her and his eyes widened.

"Liz… Patty… Look," he whispered. Liz and Patty looked at the girl confused.

"Look at what Kid?" Patty asked. Kid grabbed the girl's hands.

"She offered both hands, she balanced it out! Oh how perfect!" he exclaimed. Liz groaned a bit and shook her head. "But not just that, look at her!" Liz looked at the girl again. She was wearing a basic red tank top and black yoga pants. On her neck was a black choker with small silver spikes circling it. Her deep mahogany hair was parted in the center with her bangs swept to either side. Her hair softly shaped itself inwards brushing her chin and cheek.

"She's a girl?" Liz questioned not seeing what Kid saw. Kid leapt to his feet still holding the girl's hands.

"She's perfectly symmetrical! Not a hair out of place, if you cut her in half both sides would be identical!" he explained. The girl looked worried.

"Um… No offense but I'd like to stay in one piece thank you very much," she mumbled nervously. Kid pulled her closer.

"Tell me, what's your name?!" he asked with excitement. She looked up at him.

"H-Hannah Heartwater," she replied meekly. Kid released her hand and spun a bit.

"Hannah Heartwater! What a symmetrical name! Hannah can be flipped and still spell the name, cut it in half and you got Han on both sides. And Heartwater, _Heart_water! How lovely!" he gushed. Liz sighed and looked at Hannah.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new to the school?" she asked. Hannah nodded delicately.

"Yes, I'm a weapon. Papa always said I was special, I mean I turn into Dual Katanas, not many people can do that," she replied. Kid turned to her with a face peeked with joy.

"Dual Katanas?! Why even your weapon is Symmetrical! You are the Epitome of Symmetry!" he exclaimed. Liz narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah well if she's so perfect why not make her you weapon," she muttered bitterly. Kid turned to Liz.

"Nonsense, I would never-" he stopped and looked at Liz and Patty. Different height, different hair, different breasts. He then looked at Hannah. Symmetry, Symmetry and more Symmetry. He stopped and thought for a moment. "Actually Liz that's not a bad idea." Patty gasped.

"That's four people Kid, that's an even number!" she piped in. Liz shifted her jaw.

"No, Patty, he's talking about replacing us," she grumbled. Kid turned back to Hannah.

"Hannah, what do you say about becoming my new weapon?" he asked. Hannah looked back at Liz and Patty.

"But… Um… aren't they your weapons?" she asked. Kid waved his hand.

"Compared to you they are worthless, you are symmetrical in every way possible. Look! We're even the same height! Oh the poses we could do!" Kid mused. "Come on Hannah, please, beautiful Symmetry like you doesn't come around every day!" Hannah sighed.

"I-I guess so…" she muttered. Kid grinned wide then turned to Liz and Patty.

"You're services will no longer be needed, thank you for your help," he told them. Liz was fuming mad. He was just brushing them aside like it was nothing. She turned to Patty.

"Come on Patty, we don't need to take any of this. If he thinks that little miss perfect here is better fit for him then so be it! See if I care!" she snapped. She grabbed Patty's hand and began pulling her away. Patty looked back a little sad to be leaving. Hannah watched them leave before returning her sights to Kid.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" she asked. Kid shrugged.

"They're tough, they'll be fine. Now come on, I have to show you to my father! I must say I think this is the best decision of my life!" he cheered. He scooped up his catalogue and began walking down towards Lord Death's room. Hannah trailed behind him feeling a little awkward. She would normally have said no to such an offer but she was smart enough to know who Kid was. How could she say no to the son of Death? She crossed her arms and watched the ground as she followed Kid. She regretted turning that corner already.

_For those of you who are re-reading this chapter you will realize it's quite the improvement from the old one. I really did enjoy the concept of this story and I still remember the plot, I just couldn't stand the horrific writing that went along with it. So here's the revised version. I will likely work on this one a bit more now that I find the writing more stomach-able. Next up: the other soul eater fanfic! It needs some major refurbishing too!_


End file.
